


Fight 'Til The End

by FiftyshadesofLoki



Category: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Because there are none and I’m a native, Blood Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Native American Reader/OC, Smut, Vampires, tags to be added as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyshadesofLoki/pseuds/FiftyshadesofLoki
Summary: In which a shy bookworm meets an interesting man with an Interesting secret.





	1. Prologue

**‘Now I’m not losing you, so I’m losing myself.’**

**‘I don’t want to give this to anybody else.’**

 

_“I’m Kai!”_

_“Adam.”_

 

**‘Give me time to give up, but I’m not gonna stop.’**

**‘All your kindness never brought me any luck.’**

 

_“Kai, just please don’t go near Adam again, please.”_

_“… Why?”_

 

**‘I’ll take the blame, I’ll leave in shame.’**

**‘Baby, I’m a gambler and you’re the ace of spades.’**

 

_“I’m not supposed to be here.”_

_“Then, why are you?”_

 

**‘We’re never gonna to be alone again.’**

**‘We’re never gonna let it know.’**

 

_“We’re supposed to hate each other but I can’t hate you!”_

_“… I can’t hate you either.”_

 

**‘We’re enemies, lovers, not friends.’**

**‘We’re never gonna to be alone again.’**

 

_“It’s me and you, darling. Forever.”_

_“Forever, I like the sound of that.”_

 

**‘We’re never gonna let it know, we’re enemies, lovers, not friends.’**

**‘And we fight ‘til the end.’**

_________________________________________________________

 

Or in which a shy bookworm meets an interesting man with an Interesting secret.


	2. Playlist

****

**_Fight ‘til the End_ **

**_By: Jack Savoretti_ **

**_‘We’re never gonna let it know. We’re enemies, lovers, not friends. And we fight ‘til the end.’_ **

****

**_Home_ **

**_By: Jack Savoretti_ **

**_‘I wait for my love to come home. Help me stand, help me rise. I can’t bare the change in tide. This is the road we chose to take.’_ **

****

**_Hurt For Me_ **

**_By: SYML_ **

**_‘I sweat it out, I’m not okay, I’m shaking on the floor. I lay awake and I count the days and I wait beside the door.’_ **

****

**_I’ll Be Good_ **

**_By: Jaymes Young_ **

**_‘I’ll be a better man today. I’ll be good and I’ll love the world, like I should. Yeah, I’ll be good. For all of the times that I never could.’_ **

****

**_Immortals_ **

**_By: Fall Out Boy_ **

**_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals. Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down.’_ **

****

**_Iron_ **

**_By: Woodkid_ **

**_‘From the dawn of time to the end of days, I will have to run away, I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste of the blood on my lips again.’_ **

****

**_Keep The Streets Empty For Me_ **

**_By: Fever Ray_ **

**_‘I will never disappear. For forever, I’ll be here. Whispering. Morning, keep the streets empty for me. I’m laying down, eating snow. My fur is hot, my tongue is cold.’_ **

****

**_Monsters_ **

**_By: Ruelle_ **

**_‘You’ve got no place to hide. And I’m feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside. One look in my eyes, and you’re running cause I’m coming going to eat you alive.’_ **

****

**_Scary Love_ **

**_By: The Neighbourhood_ **

**_‘Your love is scaring me, no one has ever cared for me as much as you do. I need you here, your love is scaring me.’_ **

****

**_Stuck With Me_ **

**_By: The Neighbourhood_ **

**_‘You are stuck with me, so I’ll guess I’ll be sticking with you. You couldn’t be more different than me. So, each time we agree, I feel fulfilled.’_ **

****

**_Where Do We Go From Here_ **

**_By: Ruelle_ **

**_‘Like waking up from a fantasy and all that’s left is you and me. We’re invincible in a violet sea. Dare to move, dare to believe. Where do we go from here?’_ **

****

**_Chasing The Sun_ **

**_By: The Wanted_ **

**_‘And now it feels so amazing, can’t see you coming, and we’ll never grow old again. You’ll find us chasing the sun.’_ **

****

**_Decode_ **

**_By: Paramore_ **

**_‘The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it’s hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can’t see what kind of man that you are, if you’re a man at all.’_ **

****

**_I Caught Myself_ **

**_By: Paramore_ **

**_‘Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should’ve never thought.’_ **

****

**__________________________________________________ **


	3. ●One●

“Kai!” Melissa called out to her daughter, as she looked up the stairs. “We have to leave now.” Melissa said as heard silent footsteps. A couple minutes later, a girl identical to Melissa walked out of the room. She had russet skin, black hair, and dark eyes. The native girl walked down the stairs and smiled soberly at her mother. “You ready, doll?” Melissa asked her daughter.

 

Kai sighed before nodding. Melissa smiled and wrapped her arm around Kai’s shoulders. Both women walked out of the house and into the car. Melissa started the car and started driving towards the airport. “I know you’re going to miss living here, but at least we’ll be closer to the rest of the family.” Melissa said as she looked at Kai.

 

Kai smiled at her mother. “Yeah, I guess.” The rest of the car ride to the airport was silence. After checking in and everything Kai and her mother sat on the plane, ready to start their new lives.

 

__________________________

 

Kai sat on her fixed bed as she looked out her window. The view was a lot better than back in New York. I mean don’t get her wrong, Kai loved New York but something about being back in the Smoky Mtns made Kai feel a whole lot better. Her view show the beautiful mountains. The house wasn’t too small but it also wasn’t too big, it was just right.

 

Kai stood from her bed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen where her mother was cooking some mustard greens and fried potatoes. “Mm that’s smell good, mama.” Kai spoke as she jumped onto the island. Melissa smiled. “Thank you, doll. Everyone will be here in about an hour.” Kai nodded as she took a bite an apple. “I might go on a walk.” Kai said as she looked at her mother.

 

Melissa turned to look at her daughter. “You sure? We haven’t been here for a couple of years, what if you got lost? Plus it’s starting to get dark! And the family’s coming. Why don’t you wait till tomorrow.” Melissa said as she nervously looked at her daughter whom had jumped down from the island. Kai waved a hand dismissively, as she threw her apple core away. 

 

“I’ll be fine! Love you!” Kai said as she quickly pecked her mother on the cheek and ran towards the front door, gently closing it behind her. Melissa chuckled and shook her head. “What am I gonna do with that girl.”

 

\--

 

It had been about 45 minutes since Kai had left her house and guess what? Mother knows best! Kai had spent the last 10 minutes trying to find her way back home. She knew she hadn’t gone too far, she just mixed up which direction her house was. And of course she didn’t have service. Just as Kai was about to give up hope. She notice some smoke coming from her right.

 

‘Please be my house, please be my house.’ Kai chanted in her mind as she made her way towards the smoke. It took her a couple of minutes but she soon reached the source of the smoke. A small cabin sat in a small clearing. The temperature had dropped significantly since the sun had just set causing the ravenette to rub her arms.

 

Kai cautiously crossed the small clearing. Once she stood in front of the door, she reached a hand out knocking on the door. Kai wait not only a few seconds before the door opened. Kai’s eyes widen and she had to hold in a gasp. Before her stood a beautiful man. He was tall, he was almost a whole foot taller than her! He had pale skin and shoulder length black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes, she’d ever seen.

 

“H-hi, I um I got lost taking a walk and i was wondering if you could give me directions?” Kai said as she stared at the strangers beautiful eyes. “I can drive you back.” The man’s husky voice said, sending shivers down Kai’s spine. “I’m Kai.” Kai said as she managed to stick her hand out. “Adam.” The man, Adam, said as he took her hand and instead of shaking it, brought it up to his lips and placed on a kiss on it.

 

Kai could feel her face heat up. ‘Thank God, I have russett skin!’ She thought. “Now Darling, tell me where you live?” Adam asked as he let go of her hand. “How do I know you’re not some kind of serial killer?” Kai asked as she realised that she was alone with a complete stranger. “Ahh, that’s the thing love. You don’t.” Adam said and he could see the conflicked look on her face.

 

“Well Darling, your two choice or either stay out here in the cold and try and find your way back or take a risk and trust me.” Adam said as he gave her a smirk. Kai thought about it. “Could you please give me a ride?” Kai asked as she nervously ran her hands up and down her arms. Adam nodded. Kai stepped off the porch as Adam walked out of the front door. “Come on, love.”

 

\--

 

It took them three minutes to get to Kai’s house. Upon entering the driveway, Kai saw a bunch of cars, showing her family had showed up. Kai turned towards Adam, and noticed that he had stiffened. Weird. “Thank you Adam.” Kai said as she unbuckled and started getting out of the car. “No problem.” His voice as stiff as his posture. Kai nodded and closed the door and jogging towards the front door.

 

As she turned to look at Adam, she saw no sign of him or his car. Well then. Kai walked into the house. “Kai!” Her cousins called out as they raced to hug her. She laughed. “Hey guys!” After being released by her cousins, she went to the dining room where all the adults were talking. “Kai! There you are! I thought you got lost.” Melissa exclaimed as she stood up and hugged her daughter.

 

“I actually did! But this hot guy drove me home.” Kai said as she pulled away and went to sit next to her uncle, Luke. Luke instandly stiffened. “Was his name Adam?” Luke questioned. Kai looked at him. “Yeah you know him?” Kai asked as she took in his stiff posture. “Kai, just please don’t go near Adam again, please.” Luke asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. Kai glanced around the table at her aunts and mother whom had all went quiet.

 

“... Why?”

 


End file.
